Date Night
by TheLunarQueen
Summary: Lucy’s finally ready to get back out there. But her date doesn't exactly go to plan.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter One**

It had been months since Lucy had last gone on a date. She wasn't even sure if she remembered how to act. Or how she was supposed to dress. She couldn't go all out sex appeal. I mean I was only the first date. She couldn't let the guy think she was a slut. But, at the same time she couldn't play it safe.

All these thoughts were running rapid through her mind when she was startled by a loud "ahem". She twirls around to find Wyatt, adorable as usual, sporting a devious, and proud smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Babydoll." Lucy smiled at that last part. She had always secretly loved it whenever he called her that. It wasn't often. He'd only said it while they were with Bonnie and Clyde. But even then, it was only pretend. "No worries, Sweetheart."

Lucy could see the heat rush to his face. A soft, growing darker, blush was creeping up his neck. Over his cheeks. At the sight of this, Lucy began blushing. She hadn't realized what an effect she had on Wyatt.

Their joined silence was interrupted, quite rudely, by an estatic Jiya. "Hey, Luc-" The slightly younger woman looked her up and down. Her jaw dropped. And then she spoke. "You're not even dressed. You're supposed to be at the restaurant in . . ." She paused to look down at her wrist. "Half an hour!"

Lucy was still in shock from the sudden burst of energy. She took a few seconds to comprehend just what her friend had said. "I-I . . ." Lucy's attempt at a response was cut off. "I don't want to hear excuses. Just go get ready." She glanced at Wyatt for the first time since she'd barged in. Then looking back at Lucy said, "You have 15 minutes. I doubt that's enough time to get your hair and makeup done though."

Wyatt's booming voice rang through the crisp air. "She'll be ready." Lucy had completely forgotten that he was there. Without saying anything more, Jiya turns on her heels, heading towards the door.

Lucy guided her attention back to Wyatt. His Windex blue eyes bore into hers. Her jaw went slack as she examined the deep pools staring back at her. Then her eyes drifted down to his lips. She didn't realize how long she had been staring until the man cleared his throat.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked. It took Lucy a minute to remember what they were talking about. "Oh, oh that!" Wyatt chuckled as Lucy stumbled around her words. "Jiya just set me up on a blind date, and she's really excited about it."

The smile fell from his face. "You have a date tonight?" Lucy could almost hear the jealousy in Wyatt's voice. "Yeah, speaking of which, I probably should go get ready." She started to walk towards the changing room before adding, "I'll see you later, okay?" Wyatt just nodded. Not really acknowledging what she had said.

When Lucy entered the room she located the duffle bag placed on the metal bench. Jiya must have already picked her clothes out for her. She walks over to it, taking a deep breath before unzipping the bag.

Inside, Lucy found a simple baby blue dress, and stunning white pumps to go with it. She also found a makeup kit, curling iron, and a set of pearl earrings and bracelet. Jiya had done a terrific job choosing Lucy's outfit!

When she put the dress on, Lucy noticed the low dip in the neckline. It came dangerously close to being almost too revealing, but Lucy had to admit, it was gorgeous. She put on the earrings and clasped the bracelet on her left wrist.

After spending the better part of 10 minutes doing her hair and makeup, Lucy finally took a look in the mirror and decided that she was devastating. With a sigh of contentment she grabbed the duffle bag, now filled with her casual clothes, and strutted out to meet Jiya.

The clicking of her heels were all that was heard throughout the halls. Lucy saw Wyatt's broad back facing her. For a split second she had the devilish idea to take the situation to her advantage and scare him. But that darn clicking gave her away before she had a chance. Wyatt turned so that his beautiful backside was out of Lucy's sight.

When her gaze finally made its way to his eyes all she saw was black. Wyatt's pupils were completely dilated. _Wow! This is one hell of an outfit. Nice going Jiya!_ As Lucy approached she could see a hot blush starting up Wyatt's neck.

"What do you think?" she asks, twirling so he can take in the full effect. Lucy couldn't believe how much she enjoyed seeing Wyatt this way. "Uh, um . . ." he was speechless. Lucy began smiling at his sudden loss for words. "You look . . . oh, I don't think there's a word to describe how beautiful you look."

Now she was blushing. She kinda wished that Wyatt was the man she was having dinner with. "Well, I'm all ready to go!" Lucy glanced around the otherwise empty space. "Where's Jiya?" she asks. Wyatt snapped out of his trance. "Uh, she left. Said that she was done waiting and that you could find another ride."

Her eyes grew. _Wonderful. She was gonna have to take a cab. Unless . . ._ "Would you . . .?" She stopped herself. _He was probably tired and it would be wierd yo ask him to drop her off for a date._ "Never mind. I'll just take a cab." Lucy started towards the exit, but was stopped abruptly by Wyatt's grip on her forearm.

"You don't need to take a cab. I'm happy to drive you." His iconic smirk appeared. "Besides, you wouldn't want to ruin that gorgeous dress by sitting in a filthy cab." Lucy smiled. "Alright. But only because you gave me no choice." Wyatt extended his arm for Lucy to take. "Shall we go then?" She nods fervently and takes his arm.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Both adults were surprisingly quiet on the drive to the restaurant. Finally Wyatt had had enough of the silence. "So, what do you plan on doing after dinner?" he asked. Lucy jumped, startled by the sudden speech. _He was so jealous; Lucy could tell by the question. He wanted to know if she was planning on going home with the guy._

"Well" she began. "We'll just have to see where the night takes us." Wyatt's eyes went wide at her response. Lucy laughed. "To answer your question. I'm not really the type of person that would sleep with someone after one date." Wyatt's shoulders relaxed. _He didn't like the idea of someone else putting their hands all over Lucy._

"That's interesting. What if it was someone whome you already knew?" he asked. Lucy was surprised by his question. _Was he referring to himself._ She didn't answer him. "What if I was to ask you on a date?" Lucy stared at Wyatt as her blush crept back across her face. _Hopefully it was dark enough the he couldn't see._ A suggestive smirk appears on her lips as she she speaks. "I think I would be open to making an exception."

The two of them sat in silence the rest of the ride; except for the occasional directions, given by Lucy. But they didn't have to talk to know what the other person was thinking. When they finally arrive at the restaurant an awkwardness covers them like a blanket. "Well, this is it." Lucy states after clearing her throat.

Wyatt just nods. "I guess I'll see you later then." she says. "Alright see ya'." he replies. Lucy steps out of the car. Just as she's about to shut the door Wyatt stops her. "Hope your date goes well." Lucy smiles and chuckles at his comment. "You and me both!" she says. Lucy shuts the door and strides down the sidewalk.

Wyatt sits there, watching her walk to the restaurant. He can't help but take her all in. Her curls bouncing around her shoulders. The way her dress hugged every curve of her body. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Wyatt started to drive away, but something in his heart told him not to leave.

He decided to circle around and park across the street from the restaurant Lucy was in. He could see her through the window.

Ten minutes passed. 15, 20. Half an hour later Lucy looks down at her wrist watch. _Where was this guy she was supposed to meet? Had he stood her up? Lucy decided she needed another drink to help cope._ Just as she was about to flag down the waiter to order her second glass of wine, something caught in the corner of her eye. It was Wyatt.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My boss just wouldn't let me leave." he said loud enough for the couple at the nearest table to hear. Lucy was stunned, yet eternally grateful. "No problem." she replied. Wyatt smiled at her and hailed a waiter over.

"Yes sir, how can I help you this evening?" he asked. Wyatt then asked for a glass of scotch for himself and a glass of Chardonnay for Lucy. "Very good sir. I'll be right back with those drinks." And the waiter left, leaving the couple alone.

Lucy turns to Wyatt. Her lips parted for speech. But he cut her off before anything could escape them. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that the reason I'm here is because. . . I was watching you." Lucy's jaw drops slightly. Her brow furrowed. _He was watching her?_ "For some reason, I was frozen there, watching from across the street." Lucy turned to look out the window. She spotted Wyatt's black Jeep on the curb.

The look on her face softened. "You didn't have to do that you know." she said. still facing the window. "I know. But that guy, standing you up like that, it's just wrong." Wyatt observes. Lucy turns back to him. "Well, thank you." she says softly, and gives him a smile. Wyatt returns it and looks up to see the waiter coming with their drinks.

xxx 

After finishing their meals Wyatt then asks Lucy if she would like desert. Just as she's about to answer her phone chimes. She looks down to see a text from Jiya. _Probably asking how the mystery guy turned out._ Lucy thinks to herself.

 _"How's your date with Wyatt going?"_ is what appears on the screen.

"How did she-" Lucy is stunned. _jow could Jiya have possibly known that she was with Wyatt?_ "What's the problem?" her blue-eyed date asks. "Uh . . . nothing." she answers. Lucy doesn't want to ruin the moment. She turns off the device and looks back to Wyatt. He shrugs at her response. "So, do you want desert or are you ready to go?" Lucy ponders this for a while.

When her answer comes, a sultry smirk appears on her face. "Why don't we have desert at your place?" Wyatt's jaw drops. "You mean you were serious about the whole 'exception' thing?" he asks, hopefulness in his voice. Lucy nods.

Wyatt ushers the waiter over and asks for the check.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The entire time as they drove to Wyatt's apartment, neither couldn't help but sneek a kiss in every moment. They decided to stop when they almost swerved off the road.

When Wyatt pulled into the driveway, as soon as the engine died, Lucy's lips were on his. He sucked in a quick breath before enclosing his mouth over hers. He began to coax Lucy into parting her lips more with the tip of his tongue.

Her fingers were entangled in his short hair. Moving up and down rhe back of his neck. She failed to surpress a shiver as Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nearly lifted Lucy onto his lap when the need for oxygen became too great. Both pulled away, gasping breathlessly for air. Lucy is the first to catch her breath.

"Wyatt, as much as I hate to stop" she pauses. "I think it would be best to take this inside."

Wyatt chuckles. "I think you're right. If anything it would be more comfortable."

Lucy nods, still taking deep breaths.

So they got out of the car, walked up they driveway, and swung the door open. As soon as he shut it, Wyatt scooped Lucy up in his arms. He carriedher across the the livingroom and into his bedroom.

As he laid her down on the unmade bed, Wyatt glanced Lucy up and down before placing his lips on hers. They made their way down her neck arousing a well-awaited moan from her. Wyatt's fingers slowly began working on Lucy's dress buttons. They traced all the curves of her pale body.

They had waited for this moment for so long. Both had been holding back for many reasons. Wyatt was mourning for his wife. Lucy was trying to get her sister back. And on top of all that destroying Rittenhouse had been their priority.

They needed this. They wanted this; more than anything else in the world.

The night went on, and soon both were exhausted from all the spent energy. The couple lied there in each others arms. Wyatt's was wrapped around Lucy's slim waist. Her head, resting on his bare chest. Content humming escapes Lucy's lips as they layed there in supreme silence.

xxx

Soon morning light seeped into the bedroom, awakening Lucy from a well-deserved sleep. But as she opened her eyes she realized it wasn't the light that woke her. She took in a deep breath, and the smell of bacon invaded all her senses.

Pulling back the covers, she scanned the room for something to wear. She soon found the shirt Wyatt had been wearing the night before. She buttons the last button as she enters the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, she watches as Wyatt flips a couple pancakes in the air.

 _How did she end up to be this lucky. Here she was standing in Wyatt Logan's kitchen, in Wyatt Logan's shirt. It had taken them a while to get here, but it was worth it._

"Smells good." she exclaims. Wyatt jumps at her words; abruptly turning about to face her. His breath catches. He finds Lucy standing there in his kitchen; in his shirt.

 _And she looked incredible in it. How long had it taken them to make it this far? It didn't matter. Lucy was here, with him. He didn't deserve her, he knew that, but still she remained with him._

"You know, you look better than I do in that shirt." he observes. This makes Lucy blush. She made her way over to the kitchen table, and Wyatt brought over a plate with pancakes and bacon.

They spent the morning like this: eating breakfast together. And they would spend every morning after it like this. Wyatt and Lucy had finally moved on, and decided to do it with each other.


End file.
